Un nuevo mundo
by Uzumaki-Uchiha-Sue
Summary: que pasaria si encontraras una death note, que harias tu? jajaja malo
1. la historia comienza

Capitulo 1: la historia comienza

Hacia ya mucho tiempo desde que aquel tipo que se hacia creer dios había muerto

No se como es que esa persona creía poder controlar la muerte de la gente

Nunca llego a suceder por aquí

Solo lo veía en las noticias de Japón

Aquí en México nunca sucedían cosas así de interesantes, como desearía que a mi me pasara algo así

Eso… era lo que yo pensaba hace tiempo

Hasta que mi vida dio un giro enorme

Mi nombre es Sue, soy una chica normal de 18 años

Vivo en Toluca México

Y mi vida cambio un día normal cuando estando en la escuela, por la ventana vi una libreta caer, pensé "será del salón de arriba" pero recordé que mi piso era el ultimo

Le tome poca importancia, según las noticias aquel caso había empezado igual, siempre tuve aquel caso en la cabeza

Estaba estudiando medicina, siempre me había gustado preservar la vida de las personas, quien diría que en este momento hacia todo lo contrario.

Saliendo de la escuela divise la libreta, era normal, un cuaderno negro que en la portada decía "DEATH NOTE"

"no puede ser"

Fue lo primero que me vino a la mente

"debe ser una broma"

Mucha gente había oído de esa libreta, la famosa DEATH NOTE cualquiera podría estar jugando con uno.

Mi mirada cambio cuando una de mis amigas me vio ahí parada

-"que haces Susy???"

Fue lo que escuche detrás de mí

"nada"

Eso fue lo único que pude contestarle, fue solo un impulso

-"bueno, nos vemos mañana"

"espera Eli, vez esto, que te parece???"

-"ver que???"

"la libreta"

Al parecer ella no veía nada por que lo único que me dijo fue "yo solo veo tu mano" y se fue

Eso fue extraño, tome la libreta y la metí en mi morral

Al llegar a mi casa la abrí

Las reglas estaban detrás de la portada tal y como lo decían en las noticias pero lo que no lograba explicarme era por que Eli no podía verlo

El humano cuyo nombre sea escrito en este cuaderno morirá

Eso fue aterrador, pensé en tirar el cuaderno a la basura, quemarlo, yo que se

En ese momento mi pequeña hermana entro en mi habitación

-Sue, a comer

Fue lo único que dijo y se fue

Al parecer ella tampoco vio nada por que de ser así habría preguntado

Me dispuse a obedecer y baje

Todo paso como si nada pero al regresar a mi habitación las cosas eran diferentes

Entre pero al parecer no estaba vacía como la había dejado

Un enorme mounstro estaba conmigo

Lo primero que hice fue…… nada, pero después le solté un golpe que ni lo toco

-Shinigami

Fue lo que dije después de ver lo que había sucedido

-si, mi nombre es Ryuuk

-el Shinigami de Kira

-sabes de lo que hablo

-por supuesto, se todo de aquel tema, incluso más de lo que se dijo en las noticias, aun así, tengo varias cosas que preguntarte

-sabes que estoy aquí para orientarte, responderé todas tus dudas

-por que solo yo puedo ver el cuaderno???

-después de lo sucedido en Japón, el rey Shinigami decidió hacerlo visible solo a aquel al que le perteneciera el cuaderno

-pero, como es que…

-sabes que si un Shinigami da la vida por ti, su cuaderno te pertenece

-un Shinigami dio la vida por mi???

-recuerdas aquel día en la peletería

-el asalto

-exacto, ese día debiste haber muerto

-esos hombres, iban a regresar por ti, pero…, murieron al salir a guardar el dinero en el auto

-no escuche nada

-eso no significa que no haya pasado, pasaste mucho tiempo encerrada

-ya veo, pero todo lo demás sigue igual cierto???

-si, solo quiero divertirme

-no seré como el

-lo tendrás de todos modos, sabes las reglas, no lo tendré hasta que tu misma me lo entregues y te seguiré a todas partes

-hmp, como quieras


	2. una nueva vida

Capitulo 2: una nueva vida

Mi vida siguió normal desde ese día, o algo parecido por que la verdad no era normal, hasta que cierto día una tragedia me marco

A una persona muy cercana a mi le arrebataron la vida.

Ese día… nunca lo olvidare

Mi prima se había cambiado de escuela desde ya hace una semana atrás

Ese día, habíamos decidido pasearnos un rato por las calles cercanas a la escuela, ya era tarde nos habíamos entretenido demasiado.

Cerca de donde andábamos vagando había un supermercado, pasamos a comprar algo ya que no habíamos comido nada en todo el día, al entrar nos encontramos con un asalto, me quede paralizada ante la escena pero ella no lo dejo así quiso intervenir y yo no pude hacer nada ante lo que siguió. Aquel hombre llevaba un arma y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le perforo el pecho a mi prima. No pude hace nada más que llorar y gritar

-puedes hacer algo- me dijo Ryuuk-cargas el cuaderno en la mochila, venga la muerte de tu prima

-yo…

-vamos puedes hacerlo, lo vas a dejar así???

Sabia que el lo único que quería era que yo me adentrara en ese mundo, pero… le hice caso, abrí mi mochila, saque el cuaderno y…

Esto sólo sucederá si el escritor tiene en mente el rostro de la víctima mientras escribe su nombre. Si no, no sucede nada. Esto evita que personas que tienen el mismo nombre se conviertan en víctimas también.

-como se cual es su nombre

-pide mis ojos

-pero te daré la mitad de mi vida

-tienes más años que yo

-que???

-Shamuki era muy viejo sabes???

-esta bien

El humano propietario de la Death Note puede intercambiar sus ojos con del Shinigami para poder ver el tiempo de vida y nombre de la persona a la que mire, aunque a costa de la mitad de la vida de ambos.

Ryuuk me dio el poder de sus ojos, y así fue como mi historia comenzó.

Ese día me convertí en el nuevo Kira

Después de lo que sucedió, ya no fui la misma, me decidí por la idea del antiguo Kira, la idea que tenia Yagami Ligth este mundo debía ser limpiado de toda la escoria que vivía en el.

Solo que yo no seria tan estupida como para dejarme atrapar.

Nadie veía el cuaderno más que yo, que podía suceder???

Aquí en México hay mucha delincuencia, uno tiene que acabar con ella, y parece que ese alguien, seré yo, la escuela sigue como si nada, clases y tareas eso era todo lo que sucedía. Saliendo me disponía a ver la televisión, después de terminar la tarea claro, tenia que mantener un buen promedio si lo que quería era no presentar mi tesis, lo admito, soy muy floja pero eso no impedía que hiciera mis deberes.

Cada día era lo mismo, asesinatos, secuestros, asaltos

Este mundo se estaba pudriendo

Agarre el cuaderno y me puse a escribir nombres y fechas, algo que no fuera extraño

Si se escribe una causa de muerte antes de 40 segundos de haber escrito el nombre, eso será lo que ocurra.

Asesinos acecinados jaja que elocuente, una pelea entre ellos, nada fuera de lo normal

Atropellados

Accidentes automovilísticos

Atrapados por la policía

Muertos en una emboscada

Balas perdidas

Lo que se me ocurría lo escribía

Y si no se me ocurría nada, simplemente dejaba que murieran de un paro cardiaco.

Si no se especifica una causa de muerte, la persona morirá de un ataque al corazón.

Era más fácil de lo que había pensado, a cada momento este país se iba limpiando, y uno que otro más

Esta semana paso realmente rápido


	3. Recuerdos de hace tiempo

Capitulo 3: recuerdos de hace tiempo

Un día me encontré con una amiga de la prepa

- hola sempai

Siempre con esa sonrisa en el rostro, después de tantas caricaturas japonesas que veíamos ella se había quedado con esa costumbre de llamarme sempai

-hola, que haces por aquí???

-hasta parece que ni quisieras verme

-jajaja, estoy un poco cansada eso es todo, me han dejado mucha tarea y tu que tal???

-bien, también haciendo tarea, vengo del ciber

Por instinto mire su tiempo de vida, el cual me sorprendió, ella viviría por mucho tiempo y eso me alegraba así que sonreí

-así me gusta sempai, que siempre estés feliz

-jajaja, será mejor que te deje en paz, debes tener mucho por hacer

-no es así, te había dicho que ya acabe, que es lo que quieres hacer???

-si quieres te acompaño a tu casa para que dejes tus cosas y nos vamos por ahí un rato, que dices???

-esta bien

Así fue, su casa no estaba muy lejos, fuimos, salude a su mamá y a sus hermanos y nos fuimos

-no vas a dejar tu mochila

-no esta pesada, no traigo mucho, que tal te va en la escuela???

-nada nuevo, tercero no es tan diferente como primero

Ella estaba en tercer semestre de economía, iba un año después de mí

-y tu???

Reaccione ante su pregunta

-fácil, pensé que seria más difícil después de todo

-que tal tu niño raro???

-no lo he visto desde hace tiempo, como una semana, tiene mucho que hacer, jajaja, o eso es lo que dice

-estas muy seria, estas bien???

-sigo un poco mal después de lo que paso

-debe ser difícil

Ya le había contado uno de esos días en el Messenger así que sabia lo que sucedía

-si, pero me recupero, la vida sigue y dios castigara al que lo hizo

-pensé que el hombre había muerto al salir del supermercado; un paro o algo así no???

-si, parece que no duro

-sempai, varios criminales han muerto desde ese día, no crees que es raro???

-no, ya debía pasar algo

-pareces tranquila ante lo que te dije

-son cosas de la vida, tal vez solo es un tiempo y después se calma, no creo que sea una persona la que los este matando, después de todo, no hay variante similar

-tienes razón

Nos paseamos un buen rato por las calles hasta que se hizo de noche

-quieres tomar algo sempai, ya es tarde y conociéndote debes tener hambre

-que???

Recordé lo que había pasado ese día

_Flash back_

_-Sue, no quieres algo, ya es tarde y debes tener hambre_

_-jajaja por supuesto, pensé que nunca lo preguntarías_

_-mira, ahí hay un supermercado, vamos_

_-sip_

_Entramos y lo demás fue historia_

_Fin Del flash back_

- Sempai???

-que sucede???

-vamos o no???

-creo que… tengo que irme, lo siento


	4. noticias

Capitulo 4: noticias

En ese momento iba a cruzar la calle cuando escuchamos lo que parecía ser un grito

-que fue eso???

-tengo que irme Nali

Me dispuse a caminar hacia donde se escucho el grito

-sempai, no vallas por ahí

-no te preocupes, estaré bien

_Segura que estarás bien???_

-Si Ryuuk, solo quiero ver que sucede

_Esto se te va a hacer costumbre_

-tengo que limpiar este mundo

_Eso es lo que quería Ligth _

-lo se, siempre pensé que era un loco demente, pero veo que tenia razón.

Al llegar solo vía a una joven caída, estaba grave, tenía varias puñaladas por todo el cuerpo, lo primero que hice fue llamar una ambulancia. A lo lejos se veía una silueta corriendo, no podía ver su cara y en ese caso no podía matarlo

Aquellos que posean los Ojos del Shinigami tendrán una visión superior a 3.6 en la escala humana, independientemente de su nivel de agudeza visual anterior a recibir este poder.

Pero con los ojos de Ryuuk era otra cosa

Mire su nombre, su cara

Tome mi mochila y saque el cuaderno; me dispuse a escribir su nombre, mire mi reloj y posteriormente el chavo cayo

_**Alan González, muere de un paro cardiaco corriendo por el callejón dejando caer lo que traía en las manos a las 5:42 PM**_

Si quieren especificar detalles de la muerte, deberán hacerse en los siguientes 6 minutos y 40 segundos.

En ese momento llego la ambulancia, así que me hice a un lado para que pasaran por ella. Le entregue la bolsa que había dejado caer el chico al momento de su muerte y solo oí su voz al decirme "gracias" tenia los ojos medio cerrados casi al punto del colapso.

_Jajaja_

-que sucede, de que te ríes???

_Acabas de salvarla_

-y eso que???

_Ella iba a morir este mismo día, a la hora en que mataste al chico, estaba en el hilo de la muerte_

-no te entiendo

_Ella vio el cuaderno_

-que??? Como??? Dijiste que solo yo podía verlo

_Ella toco la fina línea de la muerte, eso le dio el poder de verlo_

-aun así, no creo que supiera a que se refería

_Yo pienso que si, por eso mismo te dijo "gracias"_

-por que no mencionaste eso antes???

El Shinigami no tiene ninguna obligación de explicar las reglas o pormenores relacionados con la Death Note.

No me contesto

Así que decidí regresar a mi casa

Prendí la televisión

Nada nuevo

La apague y recordé que no había hecho mi tarea, esa noche me dormí tarde.

Al otro día fue lo mismo aunque… por fin era viernes, el solo pensar lo que me había dicho el tonto de Ryuuk no me dejaba en paz, que pasaría si esa persona se diera cuenta de que fui yo quien acabo con su agresor??? Se lo diría a todos??? Este iba a ser un largo día

Ese día se paso muy lento, pero gracias a dios no tenia nada de tarea

Como era mi costumbre llegaba, dejaba mis cosas en cualquier lugar y prendía la televisión

En todos los canales estaba aquella chica a la que yo había salvado

En entrevista o alguna otra cosa

Al parecer estaba bien, eso me alegraba pero hubo algo que llamo mi atención

_No vi bien, pero esa persona fue la que me salvo, estaba muy confundida no distinguía bien la forma, pero creo que era una mujer joven, traía un cuaderno negro en las manos, en el escribió algo y después llego la ambulancia, vigilaba mucho el reloj. Solo quiero darle las gracias si es que acaso esta viendo esto_

Ryuuk tenía razón, la chica había visto el cuaderno pero lo bueno es que no lo vio a él, además de que no podría reconocerme si me viera, ni siquiera dije nada frente a ella.

Pero para evitar las dudas debería… que estoy pensando, ella es una chica inocente, no podría hacerle nada.

También de una probabilidad de que fuera el caso Kira pero aquí, aunque nada estaba comprobado.

Tendría que cuidarme más por que en el caso había una investigación a base de lo que la chica había dicho y eso era lo que me tenia más preocupada.


	5. enfrentando lo que mas quiero

Capitulo 5: enfrentando lo que más quiero

El sábado en la mañana recibí un mensaje al celular

**Te veo afuera**

Salí y ahí estaba el, mi novio, Altair

Hacia ya mucho que no lo veía y mirarlo frente a mi me dio mucha alegría

Me lance a sus brazos y lo salude como era mi costumbre

-que sucede??? Estas muy contento

-ayer viste las noticias???

-que pregunta es esa??? las veo todas las mañanas, lo sabes

-bueno, entonces escuchaste de las investigaciones que se están haciendo???

-sobre que???

-sobre las muertes de los criminales, que se cree que pueda ser un acecino como en Japón

Acecino, odiaba esa palabra, yo no era un acecino ni mucho menos, yo solo estaba haciendo lo correcto

-ah! Eso, si, escuche algo

- que sucede???

-jajaja nada, solo me puse a pensar

-nadie puede matar a la gente así como así

Tenia ganas de decirle que era yo quien había causado todo eso, pero simplemente no podía

-bueno, y a todo esto, por que lo preguntas???

-por que… estoy en el caso

-QUE!!!!!????, NO PUEDES!!!!

-por que???

Lo había gritado por reflejo, ahora que le decía, pero mi propio novio no podía estar persiguiéndome

-e…e…es peligroso, que acaso no ves???

-voy a estar bien

-eso es lo que dicen todos y al poco tiempo están muertos

-tengo la impresión de que es por otra cosa que no quieres que este a ese caso

-por que piensas eso???

-sabes que siempre admire al detective que llevo el caso Kira, es uno de mis más grandes ídolos

-eso lo se

-en este caso seré como uno de ellos, llevare el caso desde la computadora, necesitan a alguien que maneje los datos y ese seré yo.

-no se pueden conseguir a otra persona???

-ya acepte ese puesto

-no puedes, simplemente no puedes

-ya lo hice, desde hace dos días

-y por que no me dijiste???

-era una sorpresa, no pensé que te pondrías así

-y por que pensaste eso, aunque fuera un maniaco, siempre te dije que seria genial tener un poder así, poder manejar la muerte de otras personas a tu antojo aunque estuviera mal

-estas estudiando medicina eso iría contra tus principios

-y si yo fuera Kira???

-por eso mismo no podrías serlo, tu preservas la vida, no acabas con ella

Eso me dio una idea, mientras el trabajara en el caso yo estaría fuera de toda duda

Aunque eso seria utilizar a mi propio novio para mi beneficio pero… de ninguna manera podría convencerlo de salir de el.

_Todo marcha a tu favor Sue_

Solo por una vez podría callarse???

-esta bien, has lo que quieras, pero…cuídate quieres???

-te lo prometo

Yo me encargaría de que no le pasara nada

Mi vida ya no me pertenecía pero la de él nadie podía tocarla

La persona en posesión del Death Note es poseído por el Shinigami anteriormente dueño hasta el final de sus días.


	6. encuestas

Capitulo 6: Encuestas

Después de ese día lo veía menos que antes, estaba más ocupado que de costumbre y las cosas se habían calmado, mi vida se había vuelto un poco más normal de lo que se había transformado.

El cuaderno quedo sin uso por unos cuantos días hasta que de la nada el equipo de investigación llegó a la escuela.

En las noticias habían hablado de un posible caso Kira en México.

Hablaron de los detalles del cuaderno que habían conseguido de la policía de Japón.

Cuaderno negro

Shinigamis

La locura que había sufrido Yagami Ligth

Entre otras cosas.

Eso me aburría

En uno de los recesos en los cuales había salido me encontré a Altair tomando encuestas entre el alumnado.

Se había llegado a la conclusión de que al igual que paso en el oriente el propietario seria un estudiante de la universidad. Y la posibilidad de un segundo Kira

Eso no había pasado por mi cabeza

Esto se veía mal, pero las cosas seguían a mi favor

-hola, que haces tu por aquí???

-tomando las estadísticas

-Ho, buena suerte, estoy segura que encontraras a ese tipo

-de hecho, se dice que es una mujer

-una mujer??? Y por que investigar en la Fac. De medicina, ni uno de nosotros podría ser

-se dio la orden de que investigáramos en todas, así que no había alguna otra opción

- ya veo, será mejor que te deje trabajar

-no, espera

-que sucede???

-contesta el cuestionario de una vez

Contestar el cuestionario??? Le sonreí, sabia que es lo que diría, preguntas tontas, sabiendo que yo era Kira seria muy fácil contestarlas sin que se dieran cuenta de que era yo no???

Le sonreí y tome el cuestionario

Como ya lo había previsto

Preguntas tontas

_Se darán cuenta de que eres tu si lo contestas no crees???_

Vamos, no era tan tonta

-esta bien amor

- no te lo haría tu nunca serias alguien así, pero… se supone que debe de ser a todo el alumnado

- no te preocupes, se lo que sucede

Solo habían pasado como unas tres semanas desde que comencé a hacerme cargo de los criminales y ya tenia a todo un "escuadrón" persiguiéndome

Ya sabían que era una MUJER, que mas faltaba???

Las preguntas eran normales

Primero que nada estaba el nombre

Luego escuela grado y grupo

Lo normal

Y luego un pequeño cuestionario de cinco preguntas

1.-¿Qué es lo que piensas de la muerte?

R.- solo la etapa final de la vida, algo inevitable que algún día todos debemos sufrir

2.-¿Qué harías si encontraras una forma de matar a las personas sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

R.- me daría cosa, lo mío es preservar la vida, no llevarla a su fin

3.-¿Que piensas de este mundo?

(Que es una masa de criminales que hay que eliminar, simplemente no podía decir eso)

R.- es el lugar en donde vivimos y que día a día debemos cambiar para bien

4.-¿Que es la justicia?

(Cuantas veces había escuchado ya esa pregunta que hasta por inercia se contestaba sola)

R.- es darle a cada quien lo que se merece

5.-¿Cómo harías tú la justicia?

(Ya lo estoy haciendo, acabando con todo aquello que no sirve)

R.- empezando por uno mismo y continuando con tu alrededor

Firme el tonto cuestionario y se lo devolví a Altair

-ahí tienes, ya lo conteste

-gracias, será mejor que vallas a clases

-si pero… tengo una duda… como es que……

- me dejaron estar en este caso???

-si, Jajaja

-no fue fácil, en la facu nos hicieron un examen bien raro para ver quien es el que quedaría como encargado de mi puesto y…

-fuiste el mas alto

-si

-no me impresiona, cuídate

Me despedí de el y me dirigí de nuevo a mi salón


	7. investigaciones se acabaron las mentiras

Capitulo 7: investigaciones

Las entrevistas de mi escuela no fueron muy anormales, la mayoría decía lo mismo, Altair me tenia al tanto de toda la investigación o algo así ya que con toda la "información clasificada" no había mucho que le pudiera sacar sin embargo hubo algo que llamo mi atención

Mis respuestas les parecían falsas claro que había opiniones que se oponían a esa idea entre ellas las de mi querido novio y por supuesto que ya que el me conocía desde hace ya tiempo su opinión contaba demasiado, ya que las opiniones de los malvados que me creían culpables iban mas allá decidieron investigar mi historial por así decirlo y entre todo descubrieron lo que fue mi punto de inicio

El día en que todo esto comenzó; para algunos solo era algo traumático, para otros el punto de partida de una gran historia

- Ella no puede ser, les aseguro que después de algo así lo que uno menos quiere es ver más muertes

- estas dejando que tus sentimientos se interpongan en la investigación Altair

A: es mi novia y la conozco desde ya más de un año L

L: y ahora es una de los sospechosos

A: no puedes deducir eso solo con el cuestionario y la trágica perdida que sufrió

L: tienes razón, pero he investigado más a fondo su historia

A: eso es invasión a la privacidad!!!

L: ella estuvo en aquel accidente hace ya tiempo, lo corroboramos con testigos y una de sus amigas

A: Nali???

L: veo que tú conoces a varias personas con las que convive

A: por supuesto que si, soy su novio

L: no quiero que esta investigación se prolongue por tantos años como en la anterior

A: a que ten refieres

L: estoy seguro de que tu novia es Kira

A: estas loco, su trabajo es la medicina no matar a la gente!!!!

L: las apariencias engañan Altair

A: tsk, y que es lo que quieres que haga, que la persiga por todos lados para ver si es cierto???

L: no seria mala idea

A: no lo hare!!!! Que es lo que le voy a decir, "se sospecha que tu eres Kira y por eso te tengo que vigilar"???

L: has lo que quieras, incluso salirte de la investigación

A: no, te demostrare que ella es inocente

L: eso es lo que en verdad deseo

A: y eso es lo que te demostrare

Unos días después supe que yo era sospechosa de ser Kira

Lo que mas me dolía era tener a mi novio vigilándome siempre

-por que yo????

-no lo se, pero se que eres inocente y lo demostrare

-hace mucho que ese tal asesino desapareció, no ha habido mas muertes desde ya hace tiempo

-eso es cierto

-para mi que solo fue una casualidad y todo esto es mentira

-L no piensa lo mismo

-quien??? Pensé que L estaba muerto

-siempre te dije que no era cierto es lo bueno de que me prestas atención

-=P lo siento amor

_Que bien actúas Sue_

-y hasta cuando vas a estar vigilándome, que no tienes que ir a la escuela???

-no lo se, se supone que se pidió permiso para que faltara por unos días

-ya veo, entonces te tendré conmigo por un tiempo jeje, ya te extrañaba mucho

Los días pasaron, un mes exactamente y cada día era la misma rutina, hasta que la sospecha sobre mi fue retirada

Tenía una ventaja, nadie veía el cuaderno más que yo y aquella chica que hace poco había muerto

Tengo que decir que ese no fue asunto mío, las heridas que le habían causado fueron las causas de su muerte, al parecer se había complicado su situación y su fin había llegado

Aun así, tenia que cuidarme la espalda

Capitulo 8: se acabaron las mentiras

Los días después de eso fueron normales

Nada de que me siguieran

Nada de muertos

Nada de nada

Las investigaciones hacia mí no habían cesado por completo

Y no era la única sospechosa

Claro que no

Jajaja

Pero lógicamente era de cuidarse de todo, no solo por que las cosas se hubieran calmado dejaría de fijarme en lo que estaban haciendo

Un día como cualquier otro llegue a mi casa después de la escuela, una de mis primas, angie, estaba estudiando psicología y pues de la nada

La estaban buscando en mi casa

Llegue y detrás de la puerta escuche voces desconocidas, entre las cuales estaba la tan querida voz de mi novio

Entre y los vi platicando con Angie

Todos iban de traje, hasta parecía reunión de que o que

Uno de ellos estaba sentado en forma graciosa y en la cara llevaba una mascara.

- Que sucede aquí???

A: Sue???

S: siiii, lógicamente soy yo

A: pensé que salías mas tarde

S: que hacen todos ellos en mi casa???

L: así que tu eres la famosa Sue

S: famosa??? Y tú eres???

L: creo que ya me conoces, soy "L"

S: y la ridícula mascara???

L: precaución

_Hace mucho que no veía a este tipo_

S: hmp, parece que no tengo nada que hacer aquí

Subí a mi habitación

_Jajaja, esto se pondrá interesante_

Es que acaso nunca cierras la boca???

_Dame una manzana_

Y si no tengo???

_Tendrás que aguantarte_

Tsk

_Jajaja_

No creo que sea tan interesante como light, hace mucho que no mato a nadie, he pensado en dejarlo sabes???

_Y eso por que???_

Se me esta haciendo difícil, ocultarle esto a Altair, no puedo, simplemente no puedo

_Eres más débil de lo que pensé_

En eso tocaron a mi puerta

-Sue???

No hay nadie

-Solo quería decirte que ya nos vamos

Esta bien, adiós

-adiós

_Jajaja_

Y ahora que???

_Deberías aprender a abrir bien tus ojos, si no para que te sirve tener el poder de un shinigami_

Por que???

_El tiempo de vida de tu novio termina hoy_

Que????

Salí corriendo en ese instante llevándome conmigo la death note

No dije a donde iba ni nada de eso solo me salí

En la calle que seguía de mi casa vi la escena más horrible que hubiera pasado frente a mí

CUIDADO!!!!!

Altair estaba frente a un tipo de no se que se traía con el

Me avente echándolo hacia un lado y aquella bala nos dio a los dos en el brazo

-tu eres uno de los que quiere acabar con Kira sama

Dijo aquel tipo

El era uno de mis seguidores pero aun así no podía dejar que le hiciera nada a mi novio

A: como???

S: deja esa arma, no puedes matarlo

Tipo: por que??? Tú no eres nadie para hablarme así

S: lo siento Altair

Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos

S: yo…yo…

Tipo: habla!!!

A: Sue??

S: yo… yo… yo soy Kira

Tipo: no te creo, demuéstralo o matare al sujeto

S: no puedo, el cuaderno es invisible

Tipo: mátame, si eres Kira, mátame

Tenia el arma apuntando a la cabeza de Al

S: pero… esta bien

Tome el cuaderno y apunte su nombre

Segundos después, el tipo murió de un ataque al corazón

Tipo: Kira…

A: no mentías

S: lo siento, lo siento

A: ese… ese es… el cuaderno

S: lo puedes ver???

_Otro al que salvas, te dije que su tiempo de vida acababa hoy_

S: ya no lo veo

_No podrás verlo, lo amas y por eso lo salvaste, al igual que conmigo su vida ahora te pertenece, solo tu puedes matarlo, o morirá al mismo tiempo que tu_

S: ya veo


	8. evidencias y estrategias, trampa

Capitulo 9: evidencias y estrategias

Un poco antes

¿?: Ustedes quieren que investigue a mi propia prima???

¿?¿?: Te conviene, estas estudiando psicología, solo necesitamos que nos digas cual ha sido su comportamiento desde aquel día

¿?¿?¿?: Tu nombre es Angie, cierto???

Angie: si, ese es mi nombre, que tiene que ver en todo esto???

¿?¿?: La investigación repercutirá en tus calificaciones, podrá ayudarte

Angie: pero yo no conozco todo sobre el caso, ni siquiera conozco sus nombres

¿?¿?: El que los conozcas puede ser peligroso, solo dime L

Angie: pensé que estabas muerto???

L: solo fue una estrategia

Angie: y respecto a ti???

¿?¿?¿?: Tú ya me conoces, soy Altair

Angie: el famoso Altair, no te había logrado conocer por completo, veo que no pierdes el tiempo; pero… investigar a tu propia novia???

Altair: solo lo hago para que se den cuanta que ella no tiene nada que ver en esto

An: bueno, ella ha estado rara desde lo que sucedió aquella vez, es más… aislada y me he dado cuenta de que hay veces en las que habla sola

Al: ella siempre ha tenido la maña de discutir con ella misma

An: eso lo se, pero… es como si hablara con alguien más

L: quiero… instalar micrófonos en su habitación

An: yo lo haré en cuanto salga, si es lo que quieres

L: solo quiero saber, si se dará cuenta

Al: es un poco distraída, no creo que se de cuenta

An: eso si, no se preocupen

L: también quiero que analices su comportamiento minuciosamente desde lo que sucedió con su prima

An: esta bien

L: bienvenida a esta investigación

An: será un placer trabajar con un detective como tu

L: gracias, pero… Altair

Al: que sucede???

L: tú también llevaras un micrófono

Al: yo??? Con que motivo???

L: pasas mucho tiempo con ella, seguramente en alguna ocasión dirá algo que nos sirva

An: como es que ella es la principal sospechosa, aquí hay varios criminales

L: desde que apareció esa delincuencia ha bajado

An: si me lo pregunta, yo veo eso como algo bueno

L: ese tipo de actos… no pueden llamarse… justicia

Se levanto y se fue

L: no dejare que esto tome más tiempo

Al: hmp, ella no tiene que ver en esto

An: no dejes que tus sentimientos se interpongan en esto Altair

Al: es tu prima, no se como puedes involucrarla en el asunto??? No se como puedes dudar de ella

An: solo veo las cosas objetivamente, debe ser algo importante como para que se enfoquen más en ella

T1: los micrófonos están listos

Al toma el suyo

An: los instalare en cuanto tenga tiempo

Al: si me permiten… yo me retiro

Subió a despedirse de Sue pero la puerta estaba cerrada

Al: Sue???

Sue: No hay nadie

Al: Solo quería decirte que ya nos vamos

Sue: Esta bien, adiós

Al: adiós

El bajo y salio de la casa

Unos momentos después Sue salio corriendo de la habitación y en cuanto pudo Angie entro a poner los micrófonos

An: ya hice lo que debía hacer, solo queda ver que es lo que pasa

Capitulo 10: trampa

S: ya veo

A: que sucede???

S: tengo que tratarte esa herida. Luego hablamos

Lo lleve a mi casa, se que quería hablar conmigo y por una parte solo estaba haciendo tiempo para que ese momento no llegara.

Al llegar pedí ayuda a mi hermano y lo subí a mi cuarto donde tenía lo suficiente para parar la hemorragia. Ambos estábamos en silencio sin mirarnos ni nada, al terminar con el me dedique a curar la mía, esta era más leve que la suya ya que el estaba en frente cuando surgió el impacto.

S: estarás bien, no fue para tanto pero si quieres puedo acompañarte al hospital, iré a tirar todo esto

Levante las cosas que había ocupado pero el me detuvo sosteniéndome del brazo

A: espera, tengo que hablar contigo

S: que sucede???

A: por que no me dijiste nunca, estuve contigo todo este tiempo y no me di cuenta

S: estas en esa tonta investigación!!!!! COMO QUERIAS QUE TE LO DIJERA!!!???

A: no te pongas así

S: Al, yo… quería decírtelo

Me jalo hacia el y me abrazo

A: antes de todo… eres mi novia y te amo… no dejare que te atrapen

Sonreí y le correspondí al abrazo

"TE TENGO"

El se separo rápidamente de mí y me miro

A: no puede ser

S: que sucede, que es lo que te pasa???

A: los micrófonos

_Parece que te atraparon Sue, pensé que duraría más_

S: así esta mejor

A: que es lo que estas diciendo

S: no quiero seguir con esto

_Pensé que estabas decidida_

S: lo siento Ryuuk

A: Ryuuk??

S: hmp, es el maldito que me sigue a todas partes

A: un Shinigami???

S: toma

Le estire la mano con la Death note

S: así podrás verlo

A: yo no veo nada

Cualquier humano que toque la Death Note podrá ver al Shinigami, aunque no sea el propietario.

S: que??? El… estaba aquí… pero

Cuando me di cuenta no había nadie detrás de mí, parecía que había desaparecido


	9. concecuencias

Capitulo 11: Consecuencias

Estaba resignada, todo esto debía acabar de una ves, había ido todo este tiempo en contra de lo que siempre quise para mi, lo que quería era preservar la vida de las personas más sin embargo… estaba haciendo todo lo contrario

Le pedí a Altair que se fuera, debía pensar lo que estaba a punto de pensar, pero primero debía encontrar al tonto de Ryuuk

- pensé que estarías aquí ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

_Nada, fue divertido mientras duro_

Es un requisito imprescindible para que una Death Note pueda ser usada en el mundo humano que su Shinigami se asegure de que un ser humano de ese mundo la utilizará

- tu sabias que la iba a utilizar, cierto???

_Tenias que usarla_

- hmp, lo descubrí hace poco, pero al menos pude hacer algo útil, el crimen ha bajado, aun si me capturan seguirán creyendo en Kira como sucedió en aquel país

_Es una posibilidad _

- me conformo con eso, no harás lo mismo que con Ligth???

_Matarte??? Tu vida me pertenece, te matare cuando lo crea conveniente_

_-_ quiero entregarte la Death note pero, antes tengo algo que escribir

_**José Guadalupe **_

_Dejaras que muera de un ataque al corazón???_

- se lo tiene merecido, lastimo mucho a una de mis amigas, me prometí que si un día tenia la oportunidad de hacérselas pagar… lo haría, que mejor forma que esta, ahora toma

Le estire la mano con la Death note, así olvidaría todo y no me sentiría culpable de nada

Si un Shinigami decide usar la Death Note para matar al asesino de un individuo al que el Shinigami aprecia, la vida de ese individuo aumentará pero el Shinigami morirá.

_Un Shinigami tiene prohibido enamorarse de un humano_

-que quieres decir???

_Pero no matare a L por que el no quiere matarte a ti. Sin embargo, te aseguro que no te encerrara_

- por que estas tan seguro???

_Existe alguien en este planeta que no lo permitirá_

= Sue???

- Altair

= ese es tu Shinigami???

- el es Ryuuk

Ryuuk tomo la Death note y se fue

S: que, que, que haces aquí???

A: olvidaste todo

S: de que???

A: me invitaste contigo a venir a tu casa

S: enserio??? Y que hacemos aquí afuera???

A: es una noche linda, no crees???

S: jeje, si

Al otro día, paso todo

La guerra había comenzado, pero yo no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, así que se decidió dejarme por la paz, aunque fue un proceso bastante largo

A: no puedes encerrarla, NO RECUERDA NADA!!!!

L: no podemos dejarla ir después de todos los problemas que causo

A: y tu??? ERES SU PRIMA, NO VAS A DECIR NADA

An: yo solo decidí cooperar para atraparla, no tengo por que estar aquí

Ella se fue

S: pero, si hice algo malo, pues seria justo ir con ellos

A: que estas diciendo??? No puedes!!!!

L: ya se me escapo uno, no dejare que se me escape otro

A: Amane Misa

L: ella quedo en libertad

A: por que no se tenían las suficientes pruebas y por que ella había perdido la memoria

L: aquí si las hay, ella confeso ser Kira

S: pero yo no recuerdo nada

Así se paso un buen rato, hasta que se decidió dejarme ir, no se como es que se logro más sin embargo, se me vigilo por un buen tiempo

La vida se sigue como si nada, mi vida había vuelto a lo que se podía llamar mi normalidad, hasta que un día

S: que es esto???

Una hoja reposaba sobre la mesa, parecía ser de un cuaderno y en cuanto la tome

Mis recuerdos volvieron a mí

_No dejare que mueras sin recordar lo que hiciste_

Yo…yo… yo si era Kira

_Un poseedor de una death note no podrá ir al cielo ni al infierno y su vida será más corta de la que la que podría haber sido, no dejare que suceda eso contigo, estaré cuidándote siempre._

S: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

weno

aki se acaba

se que no es tan bueno pero algo es algo jaja


End file.
